


these marks are evidence you love me still

by Kavi Leighanna (kleighanna)



Category: Castle
Genre: Drabbles, F/M, Kavi's Drabble Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-29
Updated: 2014-03-29
Packaged: 2018-01-17 11:41:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1386364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kleighanna/pseuds/Kavi%20Leighanna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She loves his mouth and she's certainly not talking about his skills in the interrogation room.</p>
            </blockquote>





	these marks are evidence you love me still

She loves his mouth.

Lips and teeth and tongue and what he can accomplish with all three.

And she most certainly isn’t talking about his interrogation skills.

Granted, if he used these skills in the interrogation room, she thinks that maybe he’d get confessions during every one. Not that she’d encourage it, of course. She really doesn’t want to become a criminal herself, just because she knows that resisting him and that wicked mouth is just impossible.

Which explains why she’s wrapped up in him now. She has no idea how he managed to convince her that this was a good idea, thinks that maybe there hadn’t been convincing as much as dragging. It smells like lemon and bleach, which in the morgue is not a surprise, but maintenance closets haven’t really been a thing of hers.

He is though, which explains the whole thing. It’s just that he feels so good, knows exactly what to do to have her knees turning to mush beneath her. She’s not sure how long they’ll hold her up and she’s glad when he nudges her backwards until she’s pressed firmly against the door. Good. This is good. This is all very, very good.

His mouth slides over her jaw, behind her ear. He spends some time there and she has to focus on keeping herself quiet. This is the morgue, her work place, and if it gets out that she was fooling around… God, she should tell him to stop. But then his mouth is moving, like he knows her mind isn’t with the sensations that are scattering down her spine. He finds that damn spot, the one that literally has her knees buckling and her eyes fluttering shut. Her thoughts scatter, so do the nerves that had her thinking about pushing him away.

Instead, she can only see him, can only feel him. He wraps around her, his hands pressing her hips against the door even as she tries to arch against him. Her hands grip his shoulders as she pants in his ear and the way he’s kissing her feels familiar but her thoughts are way too scattered to figure out why.

It dawns on her later, after he’s finally let her go and she has to race to the women’s washroom to fix the chaos that is her hair. There’s a bruise there, right on her neck, angry and red.

He’s left a hickey.

She’s going to kill him.


End file.
